Surnom: à la con !
by nanoue-yaoi
Summary: Yaoï HpDm: Quand l'auteur, vers trois heure du matin ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'écrire des conneries lemoneuses avec des surnoms à la con et qu'elle en discutes ensuite avec les acteurs lorsqu'ils ont des réclamations!


_Coucou! Alors, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir ^tre indulgent car c'est ma première fanfiction que je publie!_

_Sinon, et bien bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

Dans un sombre couloir de Poudlard, une nuit enneigé.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se regardaient, seuls, face à face.

**Draco-je-cache-mes-émotions Malfoy:** Potter, je te déteste.

**Harry-je-suis-naïf Potter :** Oui, je le sait, mais pourquoi tu me le dit avec les larmes aux yeux ?

**Draco-tout-rouge-tomate Malfoy :** Pace que !

**Harry-je-fait-chier-mon-monde Potter :** Parce que n'est pas une réponse.

**Draco-incompréhensible-mais-irrésistible Malfoy :** T'est trop con

**Harry-j'ai-pas-compris Potter :** Pourquoi ?

**Draco-je-m'embrouille Malfoy :**Je t'aime.

**Harry-je-continue-de-faire-chier Potter :** Hein ? ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Draco-pervers Malfoy :**Parce que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, allongé sous moi, me demandant d'y aller doucement quand je te pénétrerais.

_Gros blanc de la mort qui tue._

**Harry-désespé Potter :** Heu…Ben…Mais…explique-moi pourquoi tu rêve de moi comme… ça !

**Draco-obssedé-de-Potter Malfoy:** Quand on se bat au corps à corps, je bande, quand je te vois dans un couloir je soupir, quand tu souris, je rougis, quand je vois la moindre parcelle de ta peau, je bave ! Ça te va comme explications ?

**Harry-tomate Potter :** Heu…Oui…Je…

**Draco-je-sui-blond-et-donc-excusé Malfoy :** Tu ?

**Harry-je-sait-plus-parler Potter :** Ben…Je…

**Draco-mode-vulgaire Malfoy :** Accouche Bordel !

**Harry-mode-étoile-dans-les-yeux Potter :** Je t'aime.

**Draco-Smile Malfoy :** YES !

_Sans un mot de plus, Draco plaqua Harry contre un mur avant de lui rouler la pelle du siècle, mêlant salive et sensualité. Le brun répondit fiévreusement, puis Draco passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le porter dans ses bras comme un princesse._

**Harry-princesse Potter :** Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Draco-chevalier Malfoy :** Un rapt !

_Il emmena Harry dans sa chambre de préfet en chef de serpentard et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il lui enleva sa chemise tout en déposant de brûlant baiser le long de son torse, le faisant gémir. Arrivé à la limite du pantalon, il le détacha à l'aide de ses dents avant de le faire glisser jusqu'à terre. Il fit rapidement de même avec le boxer puis remonta au niveau du visage de Harry._

**Draco-romantique-boy Malfoy :** Alors mon ange, ça vas ?

**Harry-orgasmique Potter :** Hmm…Je te trouve un peu trop habillé à mon goût…

_Et, sans le moindre sort, tout les vêtements du blond se désintégrèrent. Draco embrassa longuement Harry, descendant lentement vers l'objets de ses fantasmes. Lorsqu'il se retrouva entre les cuisses du brun, il lécha sensuellement le pénis durcit de celui-ci qui gémit de façon érotique, donnant à Draco l'envie de le faire crier de cette façon le plus souvent possible. Il caressa du bout des doigt les anches fines de Harry, le faisant onduler sous lui, avant sucer doucement son gland, laissant sa langue glisser sur la surface lisse de la peau douce du sexe du brun. _

**Harry-je-sui-bandant-quand-je-bande Potter :** Draco…Je…J'ai jamais…

**Draco-pervers-expérimenté Malfoy :** Je sait, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferait pas de mal.

_Draco lécha la verge dressée de Harry, puis l'engloutit le plus profondément qu'il le put, faisant crier Harry. Il présenta deux doigts au brun qui les suça sensuellement, puis les avança vers l'intimité de Harry qui, malgré tout semblais plutôt stressé._

**Draco-j'ai-un-cœur Malfoy :** Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je te ferais jamais de mal, et si tu ressent la moindre douleur, arrête moi tout de suite.

**Harry-j'me-trouve-gamin Potter :** O…Ok…Vas-y…

_Lentement, Draco inséra un doigt en Harry, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, le brun ne sentit rien de trop désagréable, juste une présence en lui qui ne le dérangeait pas trop. Draco entra alors un second doigt en lui, et là, Harry le sentit, mais il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait juste mal à l'aise. Alors, pour le détendre, Draco passa sa main dans son dos, dessinant de fines arabesques, faisant frissonner le brun. Il inséra alors un troisième et dernier doigt. Draco commença un mouvement de vas et viens à l'intérieur de l'anus d'Harry, le faisant doucement gémir, puis il retira ses doigts avant de regarder le brun._

**Draco-auteur-à-cour-d'idée Malfoy :** Met toi au-dessus de moi, c'est toi qui vas gérer, comme ça je suis sur de ne pas te faire mal.

**Harry-toujours-pas-d'idée Potter :** D'a…D'accord.

_Draco s'allongea sur le dos, puis positionna Harry au-dessus de lui. Lentement, Harry s'empala sur le membre dressé du serpentard, lui offrant ainsi une vue magnifique sur l'intégralité de son corps. Une fois totalement transpercé pas le sexe de Draco, Harry ne bougea plus, attendant quelques secondes que la douleur passe. Quand ce fut fait, il amorça un très lent mouvement de vas et viens, suivit par Draco, leurs mouvement accélérait, et le blond cherchait à atteindre un point spécifique en Harry, et il ne tarda pas à le trouvé. Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate du brun, celui-ci se cambra en criant._

**Draco-tombeur Malfoy :**Alors…Tu…aime ?

**Harry-en-extase Potter :**Ou…Oui…

_Draco accéléra encore et encore le mouvement, s'appliquant à toucher à chaque fois ce point si sensible, le faisant gémir toujours plus fort. Dans un dernier mouvement de bassins, ils se déversèrent, Harry entre leurs deux corps, et Draco en Harry, qui sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui._

**Draco-mode-post-orgasmique Malfoy :** ça ta plus ?

**Harry-épuisé-mais-heureux Potter :** énormément…

_Les deux garçons s'endormirent ensembles dans le lit du serpentard, pour se réveiller le lendemain, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_**Fin ! ! !**_

**L'auteur :** J'espère que cette histoire vous à plut !

**Harry :** Moi, j'adore, mais…POURQUOI C'EST PAS MOI QUI AIT DOMINER ? ? ?

**Draco :** Parce que c'est les hommes qui dominent.

**L'auteur décline toute responsabilité quant aux conséquences de ses écrits.**

**Harry :** Pff même pas capable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes…

L'auteur : J'vais t'en foutre moi des même pas capables !

Draco : Hey, tu vas rien lui foutre du tout a mon Ryry a moi !

**L'auteur :** Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore profondément enfoncer moi ?

**Draco :** Au fait, c'est pour quand le prochain lemon ?

**L'auteur :** Quand tu m'achète du citron !

**Draco :** Heu…C'était pas dôle.

L'auteur : peut-être, mais tellement tentant !

**Harry :** et sinon, la prochaine fois…Tu pourrait éviter de sortir des énormités du style que mon sexe à la peau lisse ? Non parce que, c'est peut être vrai, mais t'es pas obligé de le dire hein !

**Draco :** Moi, je suis d'accord avec Harry, d'abord, cette partie là de son corps m'est entièrement réservée !

**L'auteur :** Ouais, ben en attendant, vos anatomies sont aussi biens décrites l'unes que l'autre dans une centaine d'autres fics, c'est pas ma faute à moi si vous êtes des exhibitionnistes !

**Draco et Harry : **Gloups !

**L'auteur :** Ca y est y sont mort, j'ai la paix !

Et voila, j'arrête de vous embêtter avec mes débilités, je vous demanderez juste de me laisser une petite review pour me dire si je peut poster d'autre fic ou si je doit vraiment arrêter le massacre!


End file.
